


Define Kiss

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-06
Updated: 2004-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Grrrl and I were chatting after 1.14 "Sanctuary" about how John needed to be pushed against the wall and kissed. This fic resulted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Define Kiss

"Rodney."

Rodney looked up from his lab bench, giving John only the briefest of glances before returning his attention to his laptop. "Is there something you need, Major? I'm busy."

"We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

John wasn't surprised by Rodney's denial. "Yes, we do," he countered, moving closer and perching on the end of Rodney's lab bench. "You know we do."

"There is nothing to talk about, Major."

"Don't you think you should call me John?"

Rodney glared at him.

"After all," he added, "we did kiss."

"We did not kiss. I pressed my lips to yours in a manner that could best be described as awkward and bumbling. Then I left. You did nothing."

John couldn't argue with the accuracy of the description. It was exactly what had happened two hours earlier in the lounge. But he took exception to Rodney's definition. "Our lips met. That makes it a kiss."

"In my experience, which is admittedly probably not as broad as yours, kissing generally involves some degree of mutuality."

John pushed his curiosity about Rodney's previous kissing experience aside. "What about a kiss on the cheek?"

Rodney let out one of his long-suffering sighs. "What about it?"

"No mutuality, does that mean it's not a kiss?" Teasing Rodney was more of a temptation than John could resist. Which, if he thought about it, might provide some clues about how they ended up kissing in the first place.

"Fine, we kissed. Now will you go away and let me work?" Rodney turned back to his computer with more deliberation than John thought necessary.

"I think we flirt," John said, because teasing Rodney was way too much fun, and because he was starting to suspect that the teasing wasn't just friendly guy teasing.

Rodney looked up at him. "What?"

"Flirt. I think we flirt."

"What in the world makes you say that?"

John hadn't expected Rodney to disagree with him. After all, John was a pretty observant guy. More observant than Rodney, at least when it came to people and not energy readings. "We're always arguing."

"And you think arguing is the same as flirting?"

Rodney had more 'you're an idiot' tones than anyone John had ever known. This one was one of his best, combining disdain and surprise. Most people would have given up at the sound of it, but Major John Sheppard wasn't most people. "For us," he said, sticking his chin out a little in a posture he'd learned from Rodney.

"I will freely admit that relationships have never been my forte, but even I know that arguing isn't flirting." Rodney's tone had softened a little.

"Not for normal people. Since when have we ever been normal?"

"Just so we're clear, you believe that arguing is flirting and insults are talking things over?"

"I haven't insulted you."

"You just said I wasn't normal." Rodney leaned back a little on his bench and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're not, and you're usually quite proud of that fact. You just don't want to talk about it."

"We've been talking since you invited yourself into my lab."

"But we haven't talked about it."

"Yes, we have."

"No, we haven't."

"I don't recall us talking about anything but the kiss, except for your confusion about what constitutes flirting and my evident abnormality."

"I said I was abnormal, too."

"John," Rodney said in a resigned tone, "can't we just forget it?"

"I don't want to forget it."

"I do."

"Why?"

"Why?" Rodney stared at him. Rodney had almost as many 'you're an idiot' looks as he had tones of voice.

"Yes, why?"

"Because we work together. Because I don't make a habit of kissing other men badly, and I'd rather not start."

"So you make a habit of kissing other men well?" John knew he was pushing, probably too hard, but he couldn't back away from this.

"I don't make a habit of kissing other men at all."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"Because you're—"

"I'm?"

"I don't know." Rodney looked away from John and down at his desk.

John stood up and took a couple of steps toward Rodney. "You don't know why you kissed me," he said with a gentleness he hadn't realized he felt.

"It was an impulse. It won't happen again." Rodney still wasn't looking at him.

"How do you know?"

"Because once was humiliating enough. I have no desire to repeat the experience."

"I didn't think it was humiliating."

"Of course not. You were the one being kissed. I was the one doing the bad kissing."

"So do better next time."

Rodney finally looked up at him again. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Possibly," John conceded.

"Absolutely," Rodney countered.

"Kiss me anyway."

Clearly astonished, Rodney shook his head. "No."

"Please."

"John."

"Kiss me." He made it a dare, because he couldn't make it anything else, not without looking deeper into his own psyche than he was willing to look.

Rodney rose to his feet and they were mere inches apart. John could feel Rodney's body heat and anticipation flowed through him. Rodney was right, he was out of his mind, but he wanted to feel Rodney's lips on his again. Locking his gaze with Rodney's, he whispered, "Kiss me."

Rodney reached out, cupped John's face in his hands, and brought their mouths together. It wasn't anything like the kiss they had shared earlier. No bumbling or hesitation, just Rodney's mouth covering his. Rodney kissed with a focus and an urgency that left John scrambling to keep up. In the end, he just held onto Rodney's waist and let Rodney have him. Rodney teased and caressed John's lips with his own. Then he slid his tongue into John's mouth and John groaned because he liked deep and sloppy.

He liked it even more when Rodney pushed him slowly backward until his back connected with the wall. That's when he decided to show Rodney just how much he liked deep and sloppy. Wrapping his arms around Rodney's neck, he took charge of the kiss, sliding his tongue along Rodney's before beginning his own explorations.

His cock was hard and John pushed his hips forward instinctively.

Rodney was hard too, and he pushed back.

They were starting to find a rhythm when Rodney pulled his hips away from John's. He broke their kiss at the same moment, dropping his head to John's shoulder. "We're insane," he muttered.

"Possibly," John agreed.

"Probably," Rodney countered. He lifted his head from John's shoulder. "We should talk."

"Now you want to talk?"

"It's either that or dry humping against the wall."

John resisted the temptation to pull Rodney back for more humping, settled for talking instead. "Dry humping is seriously underrated in my opinion."

Rodney smiled his close-lipped smile. "I knew you thought with your dick."

"Just don't call me Kirk again." It had been more than a month since the mess with Chaya, but John still didn't like the Kirk references, probably because they hit a little too close to home.

"He never did Spock against a wall."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, with that whole pon far thing."

Rodney's smile broadened a bit, but John would have been happier if it was a little less fragile. "What do you want?" Rodney asked, taking a full step back.

John took a step away from the wall. What did he want? "I don't know. Maybe we should take things slow, figure it out as we go."

"It was just a kiss."

He was fairly certain that Rodney didn't believe that, that he was just trying to protect himself. "Several kisses," John said, "Several really hot, dry humping against a wall kisses."

"Thank you for your precision," Rodney said dryly.

"Are you freaking?" John took a step closer to Rodney who took a step back.

"Freaking?"

"The standard Rodney McKay response to certain doom."

"This isn't certain doom. It's—"

Rodney didn't finish. He didn't need to. John could fill in all of the possible endings to that sentence on his own: weird, freaky, intense, scary. "Yeah."

Rodney nodded. Sometimes they communicated remarkably easily. "How come you're not freaking?"

John shrugged. "You're human."

"Ah, when you've mind melded with an alien, kissing another guy is downright normal?"

"Something like that." John really didn't want to talk about Chaya and Rodney seemed to realize that.

"I should get back to work."

John nodded. There wasn't really anything left to say. Except. "You're not going to back away from this are you?"

Rodney shook his head.

"Okay. I'll get out of your hair." Stepping close to Rodney, John placed a hand in the center of his chest and leaned in to kiss him. It was a simple kiss, more of an affirmation than anything else. "I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked when it ended.

"It's a small base."

"Rodney."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rodney said with a smile.

"In my quarters."

"What happened to taking our time?"

John smiled. "I'm willing to take lots of time."

Rodney chuckled. "I'll just bet you are."

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow," Rodney agreed.

John snagged another kiss before starting toward the door. When it slid open, he turned back to look at Rodney who hadn't moved. "For the record, you're a much better kisser than she was." He stepped through the door before Rodney could answer.

Sliding his hands into his pockets to hide his erection, he started for his quarters, his mind on tomorrow.


End file.
